For most personal care products available on the market, since formulas and ratios between ingredients thereof of the personal care products have been decided and are usually fixed, it is hard to find a product that suits all consumers perfectly. Therefore, consumers may have to spend considerable time and money to find personal care products most suitable to their personal needs.
Moreover, costs other than manufacturing costs, such as advertising costs and distribution costs, of a personal care product are oftentimes reflected in a higher selling price to be paid by consumers. In order to maintain a competitive pricing scheme, a manufacture may cut back on the manufacturing costs by using inferior materials, which may be harmful to a human body.